Gysahl Greens
.]] Gysahl Greens , also known as Carrots, are a recurring item in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They usually have some sort of connection with chocobos. Appearances Final Fantasy III Gysahl Greens can be bought in the town of Gysahl, whence they get their name, and can be used to summon the Fat Chocobo, who will store the player's items. Final Fantasy IV Gysahl Greens (also called Carrots, Gysahl, and Chocobo Vegetables), allows the player to summon Fat Chocobo on spots that smell like a chocobo. Gysahl Greens are sold in Fabul Castle, Troia, and Dwarven Castle for 50 gil each. Final Fantasy VII Gysahl Greens are a purchasable green. The famous Gizzard Green is the same as a Gysahl Green. Gysahl Greens can be bought from the Chocobo Farm for 100 gil each and can be given to chocobos in battle in order to distract them. When used against allies, it heals 100 HP. Gysahl Greens are the lowest level greens, but can be fed to the chocobos in the stables to improve their speed and stamina for the Gold Saucer Chocobo Races. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Gysahl Greens item is used in Materia Fusion for Luck +1 up to a maximum of +100. Gysahl Greens items are dropped by Kactaars and Kactuares and can be stolen from Kactaars. Final Fantasy VIII Gysahl Greens can be used to summon Boko during battle. They can be bought from Chocoboy at any Chocobo Forest for 600 gil apiece. Once all Chocobo Forests have been completed, the Gysahl Greens can be bought from the chicobo at the Chocobo Sanctuary, for the same price. Gysahl Greens can also be obtained from the Floor 5 card player in D-District Prison with a 1/16 chance. Final Fantasy IX Gysahl Greens allow the player to call Choco when used near chocobo tracks. Gysahl Greens can also be used to cure Berserk during battle. Gysahl Greens can be found as treasures during Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame and bought from Mene in Hot and Cold play sites. When the player first visits Chocobo's Forest, Mene will give the player a Gysahl Greens to call for Choco. If the player goes and sells the Gysahl Green back at Lindblum Mene will keep giving more Gysahl Greens until the player calls Choco. A pickled version of the vegetable is mentioned several times throughout the game; Steiner uses them to help smuggle Princess Garnet through South Gate. The worse they smell, the better they taste. Final Fantasy X-2 Gysahl Greens are a priority 3 restorative-type item that restores 100 HP to any target and can be fed to chocobos in battle in order to capture them. Clasko gives them out once he is in the Calm Lands Ruins and Yuna can hold up to 99. They can be sold for 25 gil. When used in Mixing: *Gysahl Greens + Three Stars, Twin Stars = Black Hole *Gysahl Greens + Petrify Grenade, Sleep Grenade, Farplane Shadow, Dark Grenade, Silver Hourglass, Silence Grenade = Blaster Mine *Gysahl Greens + Fire Gem = Burning Soul *Gysahl Greens + Chocobo Feather = Chocobo Wing *Gysahl Greens + L-Bomb, Shining Gem = Cluster Bomb *Gysahl Greens + Megalixir = Final Elixir *Gysahl Greens + Mega Phoenix, Phoenix Down = Final Phoenix *Gysahl Greens + Chocobo Wing = Final Wall *Gysahl Greens + Bomb Core = Firestorm *Gysahl Greens + Dragon Scale = Flash Flood *Gysahl Greens + Gold Hourglass = Hazardous Shell *Gysahl Greens + Star Curtain = Hi-Wall *Gysahl Greens + Arctic Wind = Icefall *Gysahl Greens + Lightning Gem = Lightning Bolt *Gysahl Greens + Mana Tonic, Stamina Tonic = Mega Cocktail *Gysahl Greens + Mana Tablet = Mega Mana *Gysahl Greens + Stamina Tablet = Mega Vitality *Gysahl Greens + Antarctic Wind, Antidote, Arctic Wind, Bomb Core, Bomb Fragment, Candle of Life, Chocobo Feather, Dark Grenade, Dragon Scale, Electro Marble, Eye Drops, Farplane Shadow, Fish Scale, Grenade, Stamina Spring, Holy Water, Pahsana Greens, Gysahl Greens, Mana Spring, Echo Screen, Potion, Mimett Greens, Budget Grenade, Ether, Hero Drink, Hi-Potion, Light Curtain, Lightning Marble, Lunar Curtain, M-Bomb, Petrify Grenade, Poison Fang, Remedy, S-Bomb, Shadow Gem, Silence Grenade, Silver Hourglass, Sleep Grenade, Soft, Soul Spring, Stamina Spring, Star Curtain, Sylkis Greens = Mega-Potion *Gysahl Greens + Dark Matter = Miracle Drink *Gysahl Greens + Shadow Gem = Nega Burst *Gysahl Greens + Remedy = Panacea *Gysahl Greens + Grenade, M-Bomb, S-Bomb = Potato Masher *Gysahl Greens + Lightning Marble = Rolling Thunder *Gysahl Greens + Soul Spring = Soul Spring *Gysahl Greens + Supreme Gem = Sunburst *Gysahl Greens + Water Gem = Tidal Wave *Gysahl Greens + Dispel Tonic = Ultra Cure *Gysahl Greens + Elixir, X-Potion, Healing Spring, Mega-Potion, Turbo Ether = Ultra Potion *Gysahl Greens + Lunar Curtain, Light Curtain = Wall *Gysahl Greens + Blessed Gem = White Hole *Gysahl Greens + Ice Gem = Winter Storm Final Fantasy XI Gysahl Greens are primarily used to have the player's chocobo dig up items while riding. Gysahl Greens are sold by vendors at Chocobo Stables. They can also be used as feed while raising chocobos. Final Fantasy XII Gysahl Greens are loot that can be bought in the Clan Shop in Rabanastre, from the Skyferry shops and from Dyce in Balfonheim Port. They are also dropped by chocobos. Using Gysahl Greens on wayward chocobos in certain locations will let the party ride them for 3 minutes. Gysahl Green x33 are also required at the Bazaar to make the Hermes Sandals, along with Arcana x15. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gysahl Greens can be bought from Chocolina the merchant in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF- and are used to ride chocobos. While only one is needed to ride yellow chocobos, other breeds consume greens while riding, and throw the player off if they run out. Gysahl Greens are also mentioned in multiple questions in the Brain Blast quiz. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Gysahl Greens can be given to the Angel of Valhalla to restore his health. They give 25 healing points each. They can be obtained from Dr. Gysahl and Sarala during the "Saving an Angel" mission in the Wildlands. They can also be grown in Canopus Farms after completing "A Father's Request" quest and take six hours to grow. Gysahl Green Salad is a medium heal meal (300 gil) at the Breezy Diner in Luxerion. Final Fantasy XIV Gysahl Greens appear in the quest "Feeding Time" in the Black Shroud region. They are also used to summon the player's Chocobo mount for combat. Final Fantasy XV Wiz Chocobo Post in the Duscae region sells crisps called "Gysahl Greens" among other chocobo-related merchandise (just a background item, the player can't buy them though Noctis comments on them). While there are various greens as Leisure Goods, Gysahl Greens is not one of them. Premium Gysahl Greens is a key item as part of the Adventurer from Another World quest bought from the chocobo post kiosk for 500 gil and given to a giant chocobo at Cauthess Rest Area to free Y'jhimei. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Gysahl Greens are one of the mission items. Final Fantasy Type-0 Gysahl Greens increase the chances of hatching a different type of chocobo when hatching. They can be bought from Keziah for 100 gil and can be sold for 10. Ten are given upon talking to O'bane at the Chocobo Ranch. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gyshal Greens are an item that activate during Field Music Sequence (FMS) if the player succeeds in calling a Chocobo, and ensures a good Chocobo will be called. It is obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Gysahl Greens are an item that can only be used in Field Music Sequences. It is activated during Feature Zone and guarantees that a great chocobo appears during the Chocobo Dash. It is obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words World of Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gysahl Greens can restore Chocobo's hunger gauge from dropping (either exploring, hunger traps or Leech (skill from Wraith family)). If Chocobo doesn't eat and his gauge is completely depleted (0%), he will take 1 damage per step and will recover after he eats to refill the gauge (drinks can do the same, but restores only 5%). * Gysahl Greens: Restore 50% of the hunger. If eaten while the hunger is maxed (100%), the size of hunger gauge is increased by 2%. * Large Gysahl Greens: Restore 100% of hunger. If eaten while hunger is max, the size of hunger gauge is increased by 5%. * Filling Greens: Fully restores hunger. Increase size of hunger 5%, regardless of the gauge. * Stinky Greens: Restore 10% of hunger. Inflicts poison when eaten. * Slimming Greens: Restore 10% of hunger. Decrease 5% of max hunger gauge. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Dragon Quest X Players will be able to meet Shantotto who wound up in the Dragon Quest X world after one of her magical experiments went awry. Players can help Shantotto get items like Gysahl Greens for her chocobo. Yo-kai Watch 3 After reaching the yo-kai world Nate can meet a chocobo and start a quest to befriend Chocobonyan, Jibanyan riding said chocobo. The chocobo asks the Nate to find gysahl greens as the first part of the quest. Gallery Gysahl Greens FFIII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Gysahl Greens Sprite.png|Gysahl Greens' sprite (NES). Gysahlgreens.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV. FFVII Gysahl Greens.png|Gysahl Greens in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFIX Gysahl Greens.png|Gysahl Greens used in battle in Final Fantasy IX. FF9GysahlGreens.jpg|Choco summoned by using Gysahl Greens in Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Gysahl Greens Icon.png|Gysahl Greens icon in Final Fantasy IX. FFX-2 Gysahl Greens.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. FFXI Gysahl Greens.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. Gysahl_Green_XIV.jpg|Gysahl Greens in ''Final Fantasy XIV. Chocobo-Merchandise-FFXV.png|Gysahl Greens crisps in Final Fantasy XV. FFTA Gyshal Greens.PNG|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFRK Gysahl.png|Gysahl Greens sprite in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. White Gysahl CCT.png|White Gysahl from Chocobo's Crystal Tower. Category:Chocobo items Category:Field items Category:Flora